


Precious

by imnotveryshort



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: F/F, I might continue this i dunno, Logan is Laeni, Other, Short Story, Virgil is Viktoria (Vik), gender bent moxiety, if you like it pleasepleaseplease tell me because otherwise I won't continue it, logan is briefly mentioned, patton is Pattileanne (Patti), patton says a swear word!!!!!!, shy virgil, trans patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotveryshort/pseuds/imnotveryshort
Summary: Patton is a trans girl at college, she somehow manages to get a crush and a -maybe- girlfriend (Virgil) in like ten minutesish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing guys so I was just like screw it they're girls now deal with it.

Patti was so excited to go on her first date with the adorable Viktoria, even her name was so amazing… Viktoria with a k rather than a c had a complete other aura and aesthetic to it and it represented her Viktoria so well. Well she wasn’t exactly hers yet, it was still the first date. They had met on the college campus…

Patti had been daydreaming while sitting in the papasan chair underneath her bed. The dorm was divided in half by plush carpet on her side and hardwood floors on the other half. Her dorm mate Laeni was the exact opposite of her, her half was all black and white and modern compared to Patti’s fairy lights and brass and gold.  
Laeni barged into the room, reluctantly followed by Viktoria in ripped jeans and a Pink Floyd shirt.   
“So here are all my notes, go nuts.” Laeni handed Vik an overfilled notebook labeled “Biology” in neat and simple yet elegant writing. The light hit Viktoria’s spindly pale fingers that were flecked with tiny scars. Patti wanted to hold her hand in her own freckled one and show her the world.  
Viktoria sat on the ground cross legged and took out her own notes and started cross examining them while Laeni grabbed her ice coffee and nestled into her sleek black bunk with a book. The open window behind Viktoria let a warm breeze slip through and ruffle her hair making the purple in it catch the light a little more. Viktorias long legs were so neatly curled into her. Patti was staring. And Viktoria totally knew. Patti coughed a little and stood up and turned on the coffee maker, she brewed some Irish Breakfast Tea with a little too much sugar and cream and, she figured for Viktoria, on the conservative side for cream and sugar.   
Patti walked over to Viktoria who was watching her intently from her peripherals, not in interest, not necessarily, more like, just to know exactly what was going on around her at all times. The anxiety was kinda cute in a weird way.  
“Hey, uh I’ve seen you around campus, Viktoria, right?” Patti set down the mottled purple and blue mug in front of Viktoria and casually slurped her borderline sugar water tea “It’s Irish Breakfast, if you want anything else in it go ahead and tell me, or if you feel weird doing that -I know I would- the sugar and honey are both out and cream is in the fridge, go ahead and grab it if you want…” She was rambling wasn’t she, Patti was rambling.   
Viktoria blushed and looked and wouldn’t meet her eyes, instead looking at Patti’s mug decorated with pink and purple flowers before looking back down at her notes and tea. “Thu-thanks.’   
“So uh Biology? Is that your major?” Patti still wanted to try and have some conversation.  
“Oh uh no-” Viktoria closed Laeni’s notes showing the Biology once more. “Pattileanne, yeah? I’m in your English class, that’s my major, yours too, yeah?”  
“Ohmigod how have I not seen you? Also we haven’t even really introduced ourselves really, so uh. Hello! My name is Pattileanne but you can call me Patti. English is my major and uh I could help you out with that if you need help in English too…” She grinned hopefully at Viktoria. Vik’s legs poked out at all angles but the rest of her was delicately built and with her slouch she seemed so small.  
Viktoria carefully considered and looked Patti up and down multiple times, maybe looking for a threat. “Uh I’m actually pretty good with English…” She went back to her Biology. Disappointed, Patti climbed into her bunk bed, not wanting to sit too close to her. “On second thought…” Quick as a mofo Patti lurched over the edge of the bed and nearly toppled over. Startled by this, Vik fell back, probably concerned Patti was going to fall on her. Patti giggled her way through an apology and slid backwards further onto the bed. When she looked back at her Vik was covering her face slightly with a fist, but Patti could see the blush on her nose and the dimples in her cheeks, she was laughing.   
“Hey! Don’t laugh at me.” Patti giggled some more and nearly slammed stock still with hearts in my eyes as she lowered her fist and I saw her full smile.   
“Sorry sorry! But uh, it would be helpful to have somebody proof read some of my stuff…” All her previous confidence left as if stolen by the breeze from the still open window.   
“Oh yes! We have that big paper coming up! Do you want to work together on it tomorrow? I know this great coffee shop!” Vik liked coffee right? Wait no she seemed like a tea person…   
“It’s a date.” Viktoria instantly slapped her hand over her mouth and her dark red cheeks peeked from between her fingers, her eyes were so wide showing off the horribly done eyeliner that somehow made her cuter.  
Now Patti never ever ever swore but she simply couldn’t help herself.   
“Damn right it is.”


	2. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey uhh I'm in class and bored so I guess I'm gonna add a chapter...

Oddities. A strange name for a cafe. Patti stared at a little cafe just by the woods on the way out of town, Vik had recomended it. Patti was probably really early but she wouldn't want to disapoint Vik!

The cafe must have been a home before becoming what it was now, it had an old Victorian door but the rest of it looked more like the builders had just thrown stuff together and hoped it would look good. It was quirky and maybe if you had to put a label on it, it would be a Victorian cottage. Patti stepped through the door and took the biggest sigh she thought she'd ever taken. Coffee, lavender, old books, fresh sugar and vanilla coming from pastries. It felt like all of her favourite smells wrapped into a cozy burrito. All of the stress from her week and nerves from her date all melted as her eyes couldn't help but close. It was absolutely no wonder Vik loved this place. Patti's eyes opened up as a cold wind tore through her hair and bounced around the ceiling tinkling dozens of, no, hundreds of crystals on strings. She took in one last breath and took in the rest of the cafe.

Oddities. That's an accurate name, thought Patti. Shelves filled with soaps and incense and bags of coffee beans looked at home but the jars of fermented fetuses, brains, toes and eyes were clearly what gave the place the name. On top of every rack of shelves were taxidermied squirrels, birds, cats and animals she wasn't even sure what they were. Despite these creepy things there were no empty tables and everyone seemed to be listening to music or reading while eating a pastry with their drink. Candles were the only source of light and Patti caught a glimpse of the most gorgeous woman she'd ever seen. Vik was sitting in a table furthest from the door wrapped in a soft beige sweater with great highlight, gold eyeshadow and masterfully sharp eyeliner. Patti was at least 70% sure that Vik had dressed in those colours just for her, which would be incredibly sweet but why would any one go to such lengths just for Pat? 

"Oh uh hey uh Pat...?" Vik stuttered out and stood abruptly. "I uh wanted to wait for you to get here before I uh got anything. Umm, how are you," She scratched the back of her head, looking awkward. 

"Hi Viktoria! I'm great! This place smells great! Everything's great! Except for the uh, specimens-" 

"Yeah, this place is pretty unique-"

"You might even say... odd?" Patti couldn't help but giggle as Vik coughed to cover her laugh "Sorry, lets go grab something now" Patti added with a smile and looped her arm through Vik's. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mnot gonna edit this so if my spelling sucka don'tbe afraid to call me the fuck out


End file.
